


We were one, then became three

by alives



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bravenlarke Secret Santa 2015, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, finn's not in it cos he sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alives/pseuds/alives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the bravenlarke secret santa!<br/>Bellamy works through some jealousy he feels for Raven's new girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We were one, then became three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceuponahundred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/gifts).



> umm very unedited

Bellamy wasn’t… jealous of Raven’s new girlfriend. He knew what he was getting into with Raven; she had explained the whole poly thing on their second official date. (Okay, that was after months of running into each other at parties and fucking on any available surface).

He slumped back into his pillows and regarded the empty side of his bed Raven usually occupied on these lazy mornings. 

He just couldn’t help but feel put out that Raven had finally got a second partner. Also, he felt so awful that this put him out! He loved it when Raven came to him all orgasmed out and they talked about her day and what the person she had been with was like. His heart swelled with love that she trusted him that much to talk about her other sexual encounters. This secondary partner hadn’t reduced any love he had for her, but he was curious about Clarke. That Dick Finn had hurt Raven enough, and Bellamy knew Clarke was involved in that situation (they never really talked about that time of Rave’s life, other than her assuring him they just needed to be honest in everything). Bellamy even watched his own movements carefully and talked frankly about his feelings and attractions for other people. He still sometimes hooked up with other women, but he knew his relationship with Raven was domestic and habitual enough that he was unlikely to involve another partner in their relationship. 

This was also the first time he had ever sorted through his feelings like this. He was honest with Raven, but he hadn’t told her about how he felt about Clarke. Probably because he was still unsure about what he felt! 

He grumbled again at his thoughts and tugged the pillow Raven usually used into his chest. It was early Sunday morning, he hadn’t got to bed until 2am after work and he woke up to some heavy thoughts about his relationship. He should be bloody asleep! 

All he could be sure about was that he loved Raven and did not want to stop their relationship. He decided that maybe meeting Clarke and seeing her and Raven together would assure him that his feelings weren’t jealousy, just…. Protectiveness. Yes, that was the feeling. He hummed and rolled over, shoving his face into Raven’s pillow and falling asleep in a matter of minutes. 

\--

Bellamy woke to his phone buzzing under his head. According to the too-bright screen it was well past midday, and Raven wanted to be let in. She said she had a surprise for him. Raven’s surprises usually meant a blowjob on the couch so he didn’t even both to put on a shirt, just stumbled to the door in his comfy cotton boxers. 

It was quite a surprise for Bellamy when Raven tugged a blonde girl into his house. He guessed this was Clarke and just accepted the take away cup of coffee Raven shoved into his hands while Clarke sat down on the gross couch he and Miller had carried home once when they were drunk. 

“Don’t sit on that one, I keep telling them to toss it.” Raven told her. Bellamy groaned and dragged his hand over his face. 

“I finished at four last night, can’t you let me sleep.” He shuffled over to the scarred table that had been his mother’s work and cooking space. 

“You always complain but never quit.” Raven teased. “I wanted to introduce you to Clarke and she’s going away on some art retreat tomorrow so this was the only time. Sit down, and Clarke, come drink your coffee where your pretty arse won’t get some gross mould infection from that filthy couch.” 

Clarke sat down across from him and Bellamy finally peered at her through his sleepy eyes. Call him old fashioned, but he did not have a Facebook and couldn’t quite work out how he could ‘stalk’ someone on the Internet. 

She was blonde, as he had assumed from the new hairs in Raven’s brush. She was also gorgeous. He’d seek her out at a party he if he had met her on a night out. She was his type, but somehow very different from Raven. She looked curvier, her face less angular. She didn’t have a resting bitch face. They sat observing each other until Raven cleared her throat. 

“Okaaay, I’m glad you’ve met. Clarke does fine art at VCA, Bell, isn’t that cool?” Raven gestured at Clarke while staring wildly at him. He realised Raven was actually nervous about this meeting. 

“Yeah that is, my sister’s boyfriend does visual art at Monash. What’s your medium?” He sipped his coffee again. O always talked about mediums like she actually knew what they were. 

“Uhh, I do illustrations mainly. Or water colours, but charcoal is cheaper.” She laughed at herself and stopped when he didn’t join in. Raven pressed into his foot in her steel caps and he winced. 

“That’s awesome.” 

“She does great work.” Raven held Clarke hand and Bellamy felt … almost jealous again. She was stepping on his foot and holding Clarke’s hand! What a little shit. 

“What do you do?” Clarke asked. 

“I’m doing my honours in oral histories and hoping to do either my masters or PhD in something about how cultures work in biracial families. I’m still working on my thesis because I don’t want it to be too psychology based, more about mythology and …” He shrugged, trailing off. Although he loved what he studied, he wasn’t sure he trusted Clarke enough to share his love. 

“Like epigenetic stuff?” She filled in. 

“What’s that?” Raven asked. 

“The non-DNA or genetic stuff that makes things… what they are.” She shrugged. 

“I guess so. But a smaller part of it.” He shrugged again and drank the last of his cooling latte. 

Raven and Clarke stayed for another hour and they chatted about what they studied, what they wanted to do after uni, where each suburb they lived in has the best coffee. By the end of their quick visit Bellamy knew he liked Clarke – but he still wasn’t sure he trusted her with Raven. 

Raven came back that night after cooking dinner with her housemates. 

“What did you think?” She asked as they spooned on the couch in front of whatever Miller was watching on the tellie. 

“She was nice.” Miller glanced over at him and Bellamy knew he was trying to work out what that voice meant. Best mates probably know you better than your girlfriend, after all. Obviously it meant ‘Bellamy and Raven must talk alone’ so Miller stood up and left them. 

“Just nice?” Raven asked as she waved as Miller’s retreating back. 

“She was interesting.” He kissed the back of her head. “I can see why you’re dating her.” 

“Anything else to add?” She reached out and switched off the TV. 

“She’s hot.” He shrugged and kissed her head again. 

“You should go out with her. Get to know her better.” She kissed his arm in return.

“Is this part of a ploy to make us a trifecta?” he joked and she laughed, kicking him with her good leg. 

“Perhaps.” The door rang and Miller disturbed their tiny chat to let Monty in. 

\--

Monty was in the shower and Raven was on the phone to Clarke in Bellamy’s bedroom when Miller came over and sat next to him on the couch. 

“What’s up?” Miller asked as he changed the TV to some cooking show. 

“Raven has a new girlfriend.”

“Is this a bad thing?” 

“No… I guess not… I just think Raven was hurt so much by Finn and she could get hurt.” Bellamy knew he was clutching at straws as soon as he said it out loud. 

“Raven could be hurt by any dickhead. You do good by her, and you have to hope this new girlfriend will do good by her too.” Miller stood up suddenly. “Just don’t be jealous.” He went and joined Monty in the bathroom and left Bellamy with the sudden realisation he might be one of those dickheads that gets jealous. 

\--

Bellamy didn’t speak about Clarke or his feelings for weeks; in fact, he ignored and avoided the blonde. Raven was always trying to find nights that would work for them all to have dinner together and he always made excuses. He knew Raven was upset, but he still couldn’t seem to stop and talk about his feelings. 

His feelings finally came out after the Orphans of the Storm Christmas he and Octavia annually held for all the people in their lives who did not have Christmas with their blood family. Raven, Murphy and Lincoln were regular attenders, and this year Anya and Nyko had also joined. 

He and Raven were curled around each other on his bed after a lazy make out session while everyone else watched Monty Python films on in the lounge room. 

“Bell, do you like Clarke?” Raven asked. 

“Yeah.” 

She sat up and slid back to lean on his headboard. 

“Then why don’t you make more of an effort to get to know her? Be honest.” She pulled her bad leg up and hugged it, a habit Bellamy had noticed came with nerves. He sat up at her feet. 

“Honestly? I think I might be jealous of her.” Raven looked surprised at that. 

“Bell, you know I’m poly. We’re poly. I fuck lots of people outside of us, and so do you. Why Clarke?” She would have crawled over to hold his hand if her leg was good. Instead she held her hand out in front of her and Bellamy felt his heart swell with love. 

“I think because she’s your girlfriend. You’ll tell her about your day before me and go to her house after sleeping with people and tell her about them, about your feelings with them and she’ll do the same back like we normally do.” He decided to be frank. 

“Actually, I’ve decided the two of you are presently enough for my libido. We’ll see how it goes, but I’ve only kissed you two in the past month.” Again she held her hand out in front of her and smiled softly at him. “You’re jealous, Bell.” She laughed. 

“Miller may have made me realise. I’m sorry I haven’t made enough effort to get to know her. I know that must have upset you.” He scooted up the bed to pat her good leg and take her outstretched hand. 

“You did upset me. I just hope you make more of an effort. Make it your new years resolution.” She laughed and lent forward to kiss him. “I think you’ll like her. I’ll tell both of you about my day and you can tell each other.” He grinned at that idea. 

“That’s very cute Raven. You’re such a softie.” 

She punched him hard for that blasphemes suggestion. 

\--

Clarke and Bellamy spent more time together in the New Year. First it was dinners with Raven, then casual coffee meet ups before Raven went to work, then the two of them were suddenly having brunch together without their Raven glue. 

In February Clarke held Bellamy’s hand as they walked to Raven’s work together and he realised he had a crush on her. 

When he told Miller that night about the hand holding, Miller had rolled his eyes and told him he should have realised his feelings for Clarke earlier. Apparently Monty had told him that Raven had mentioned she wanted Bellamy and Clarke to get together too. 

Of course Bellamy had to speak to Raven about this first (Miller as his best mate doesn’t count as the first person he told). 

“Bell, that’s wonderful! She’s been casually mentioning more and more how cute your freckles are.” Raven laughed and leaned over the café table to kiss his nose. 

“So I can ask her out? You’re cool with that?” He fiddled with the milk stain on the edge of his latte glass. 

“Absolutely. And maybe we can all go on dates together.” She winked and patted his hand, bouncing her good leg on his foot. 

They all met up for dinner at his place that night and talked things out. Clarke blushed when he asked her to make them a triangle. The two of them decided that they would have sex with each other before also including Raven (to level the playing field). 

The net day Raven came over and Bellamy went down on her for three orgasms while she crowed o about how hot they both were and how excited she was to fuck them both. 

He and Clarke had sex a few times over the next week. He found that sex with Clarke was relaxed and apart from the usual mutters of consent, they fucked in sync and oddly quietly. He knew when Raven was there with them his dirty talking would come out and Clarke was going to love it, but getting to know her body and her reactions to him seemed more beautiful in silence. 

A week later with Raven, his predictions proved correct. Clarke loved his dirty talking and complained after that he hadn’t done it earlier. He just grinned at her. 

\--

Next Christmas was a good one. 

He had been accepted into his PhD, Clarke was freelancing as an illustrator, which was freaking her out, and Raven was about to enter her first year at Uni engineering, as well as continuing her part time work as a mechanic after finishing her apprenticeship that year. Raven had worked hard to get into engineering after being pushed by her mother to leave school early. After an apprenticeship, hard work and a lot of studying to resit her high school exams she had scored enough to get in. 

Lincoln would start teaching in the New Year and Octavia was studying health care, aiming to be a personal trainer like her idol, Indra, was. Anya was about to head overseas for International Relations work experience and Nyko had got into post grad medicine. Monty and Miller joined the Christmas this year, as well as Clarke. 

Miller and Bellamy’s little flat was filled with their friends. The grotty couch had to be chucked out to make space in the lounge room, which Raven was very thankful for. 

As Bellamy surveyed the room he felt content for the first time in … probably ever. He was in love with two people who loved him back and felt no jealousy in any part of him. His sister was happy, healthy and loved by many people. His best mate was going out with the greatest boy Bellamy had ever had the pleasure of meeting. 

Life was pretty damn good.


End file.
